Resurrected Romance
by Miyu kouzuki
Summary: People say when two people love each other so deeply, and are tied by the Red String of Fate so closely, that they will meet and fall in love every time they reincarnate, lifetime after lifetime. Is it really possible? Read and Review...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa! and neither do I own "Magadheera" which a Telugu movie on which this story is based upon.**

Every person in this world wants be loved and definitely want to meet love of their life and if that happens, would they sacrifice anything to be with them? Would they even sacrifice themselves to be with that person? Is it really possible that they would sacrifice their entire life just to be with love of their life? And if that happens and after so many years, they reincarnate in the same world, would they remember each other? How would they remember if they reincarnate after 400 years? Is it possible…..? Can the love be so powerful that it is possible?

"**Resurrected Romance"**

Prologue

As the time of twilight was drawn near, the warming sun appeared blood red pretentious as if something which was not meant to happen have just taken place and the nature, being the most powerful element of earth had just proved it right. Clouds have gone all dark ready to shed tears and silence was engulfed all over the place as the worst have happened. On a top of a huge hill, there laid a woman, _a beautiful_ woman. The place itself bares a sorrow as it was completely deserted. There were no green trees for the birds to take shelter nor did it have any fragrance of nature. On the edge of the hill, the woman, having a long flowing blonde hair was half-lying as her whole body was supported by the rock and it kept her from falling. Her long silky white dress was completely stained in blood and when she finally managed to open her eyes, showing her beautiful emerald eyes, looked at the person standing in front of her with an undying love for that person.

"Ke…Kenji, please at least in m…y las...t dy…dying mo…ments will you…..will you open yo…your he..a..rt for me?" pleaded the blonde raising her one arm to the person who stood in front of her with tears flowing from her eyes. The pain that was causing her physically and mentally was just too much to handle.

"Ple..ase…"whispered the blonde looking at the auburn eyed person, she couldn't control the pain that was causing her anymore as she was losing loads and loads of blood.

Looking at the blonde with so much pain, Kenji's hand made its way to his armor and he ripped it off with a huge bawl and the blood gushed out from his body making him unable to stand. The brunet haired Kenji looked at the blonde with so much love trying to make her understand how he felt about her as he wasn't able to utter even a single word. He couldn't see the love of his life dying right in front of him. He had imagined her in his mind and wished to see her beautiful smile a thousand times but never wanted to see her this way as it was badly killing him so much as well.

"Kenji…" said the blonde again…

Gathering enough energy, Kenji kneeled down near the blonde with so much of love, going "My life… my breath… my entire soul is only you my Misaki…"

"I really love you …" started the brunet but before he could finish it, he saw the blonde's arm hitting the ground. His auburn eyes went wide open as he saw that the blonde no longer had any tears flowing from those beautiful eyes and she was lying there still as if she was no longer in this whole world. As soon as her tears stopped, the dark clouds poured down their tears, as though even they weren't able to control what had happened.

As tears flowed from those auburn eyes he reached his hand to hold her for the last time but before he could touch her, her whole body fell from the cliff. For the first time in his whole life, his eyes showed a sudden fear. It was a fear as he wouldn't be seeing her beautiful smile ever, which makes him go crazy over her or her sweet, caring heart and more importantly he couldn't survive without her beside him ever. He knew he missed his chances as she didn't even know how he really felt about her – _his true love._

"MISAKI!" cried the brunet and without giving a second thought, he jumped down the cliff, trying to catch her or at least to accompany her in death.

As soon as the two fell from that huge cliff, a guy rushed to the end of the cliff, looking down at the two figures going deep down the cliff and a tear escaped from his azure blue eyes. He clenched his fist, feeling really guilty over them.

"He might be gone now but he'll surely come one day to claim for his love. He'll come one day…" shouted the guy, as his hands making its way to his blonde hair.

"KENJI TSUKISHIRO"

With a sudden alarm, a twenty-four year old brunet sat on his bed with his legs spread. He messed up his already messed silky brunet haired wondering what made him wake up. After realizing what it was, he searched for his mobile on the bed recklessly to turn off his alarm. His eyes caught up with the time when he turned off the alarm and….

"What?" gasped the brunet turning his head towards the wall clock which was three feet above his bed.

"Dammit!" yelled the brunet, rushing out of the room in a hurry….

In couple of minutes he came back to his room to get his mobile and it….

_-Ring- -Ring-_

The brunet turned on the loudspeaker and went to get his favorite jacket from the closet.

"_Kanata! Where the hell are you? Race begins in 15minutes. You got to win this dude! You gotta win" shouted a voice._

"I'll be there in 5minutes, Santa" replied Kanata, still searching for his black jacket.

"_Come soon dude. I'm there already. You don't have time…" yelled Santa._

Kanata turned off his mobile, picked up his jacket and made his way to the garage. _This particular brunet is Kanata Saionji aged twenty-four, son of Hosho and Hitomi Saionji. He doesn't remember his mom much as she died when he was just two but still, whenever he feels down, he takes out her picture as it gives him lots of strength and his father, after his graduation went to India for his Buddhist training and ever since that Kanata lived all alone. He wouldn't care even if he didn't have food for a whole day but he couldn't live without "RX-7"- his car. His huge passions are racing, racing and only racing and he worked really hard to buy that shinny silver car. But of course his father convinced him for contributing some into buying it. He's still single and like everyone says he hasn't met his kinda girl yet and when he did he would never let her go anyday._

But for now he has a game to win and as soon as he started his car, he drove as soon as possible to reach his destination.

– "**Tokyo's racing championship**".

**End of the chapter**

How was it guys? This is my new story and I hope you liked it. Do let me know how it was. **Read & Review**


End file.
